


Opening Presents

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Series: Christmas Fanfictions for Random Fandoms [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Hugging, Indulging in Jim's wishes, Jewish Spock, M/M, Presents, Sweater time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: The enterprise crew have been wrangled into celebrating a small Christmas party with their captain, knowing that it was his best excuse to getting Spock a present and indulged in his wishes with only light grumbling and the occasional bribe of alcohol. After they all go to bed however, well who knows what can happen under some Christmas lights?
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Christmas Fanfictions for Random Fandoms [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069334
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Opening Presents

Kirk looked around the room, clearly pleased with himself as he saw everyone wearing sweaters, even Bones who he had to bribe with Kentucky bourbon had succumbed to the pull of good whiskey and Kirk’s patented smirk. A Christmas tree stood tall in the corner sparkling with various decorations Kirk had picked up secretly at the last planet he visited. Everyone had a type of Christmas, he was pleased to find though it all was spelled differently. He smiled at Spock, appreciating his friend for participating in this activity even though it was illogical but he had already lit his menorah candle and could indulge in this human activity. At least, that’s what Kirk hopes Spock thinks and not just that he has to be there because he kind of ordered it. Excitedly, with a Santa hat on his head, he sits next to the tree filled with presents. Everyone had gotten something from Kirk and he had gotten something from each of his main crew and a few presents were tucked away in his ready room from yeoman who had crushes on him that he never intended to reciprocate but hated refusing gifts from.

All that was left was to give Spock his present, he tried to be mindful not to go all-out keeping his traditions in mind, and focused intently as Spock hesitantly tugged at the wrapping paper, it falling slowly to eventually show his present. A tell-tale half-smile fought its way onto Spock’s lips though he quickly hid it and Kirk preened in pride that his gift was so well received. Placing the Mexican hot chocolate down, Spock looked him in the eyes and said “Thank you, Jim.” Kirk felt his breath leave him and looked away, knowing it was weird but feeling weird at the exchange. He only liked Spock as a friend, didn’t he? He snuck a peek at Spock who was enthusiastically showing everyone his present, well as enthusiastic as a Vulcan could be. Kirk felt a smile creep onto his face as he saw Spock hold it close, ‘how illogical to value something as simple as a packet of hot cocoa’, Kirk thought only to be taken out of his haze by a present landing on his lap. Kirk looked around and caught the amused looks from his crewmates, trying to figure out who the present was from.

“Look at the name tag you idiot, I swear if you didn’t have good connections on good alcohol.” Bones grumbled and trailed off, rolling his eyes as Kirk smiled at him, “Aw I love you to Bones,” he said with as much affection as he could, enjoying the grunt he got in return and the small smile on his lips. He looked back to the box and inspected it seeing the name on it and broke out into a wide smile, a gift from Spock. He snuck another look at Spock, only mildly surprised to see him watching him, he was holding his gift after all. Slowly Kirk unwrapped his gift to find a hardback book on the history of corn. It warmed his heart that Spock remembered his stories of sneaking out to cornfields and staring up at the stars and that he ate corn whenever he got the chance. It was such a Vulcan gift, practical as a learning instrument but held the sentimentality he knew Spock could and would indulge in when it comes to him. He was struck by an urge to hug Spock tight but knew that would be a breach of their friendship, only embracing when necessary after all. 

Spock seemed to be able to read his thoughts and with what could have been a sigh but might have just been a movement said “Alright now that gifts have been handed out and everyone is passing out from their drinks, I think it’s time for bed, make sure you guys are up in time for your shifts tomorrow morning.” Sleepy indignant squawks happened only for cheers to erupt as Bones overrode Spock and said everyone besides the captain and Spock was on medical leave for the next day. Coolly Spock stared down Bones as he stared back, only to wave his hands and say “Very well, have a good night everyone.” Kirk had to smile again at that sentiment, Spock bidding everyone a goodnight, maybe the decorations were getting to him. Once everyone was out of the room Spock walked over to him and sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around Kirk in a side hug. Kirk took this as permission and turned around to envelop his best friend in a bear hug, breathing in his scent and finding comfort in it. Maybe one day they could go past this, Spock was only now accepting hugs from him, he should be content with that right? But as he snuggles closer into his warmth he finds himself wanting, so badly. 

Suddenly two fingers slid along his, an unmistakable Vulcan kiss and he found himself smiling again as he returned it. This was the best gift he could ask for and he found himself falling asleep on his friend, he tried to push himself up and away only to be gently stopped by a hand and settled back down. Maybe a few minutes of sleep would be ok, after all, Spock would be there to wake him up and have his back. Because he belonged at his side, always and as he felt Spock move himself to make Kirk more comfortable he sighed in contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holiday's everyone! Please enjoy this fiction of mine. I apologize that there aren't any mentions of Jewish traditions other then lighting the Menorah, I kind of wanted to focus on the feelings and actions rather then any specific tradition's though I tried to stay respectful and have Kirk be respectful as well. Thank you for reading and sticking by my side throughout the years, I'll be making some for New years as well but I enjoyed this mini project of mine. One more unbetaed fic to go :)


End file.
